One Side Of Two
by SorrowMystery
Summary: A little story on a young human girl who is half Irken. She never knew of her father but once she finds herself in Zim's class she finds out of her crossed DNA all because of one small incident. Follow Magy as she and Zim find everything out, along with trying to keep Dib from ever knowing. Only thing is not who she says she is, not to either of them. bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I had gotten a bit bored and decided to write out my character's story. How she became who she is today and that stuff. So here is the story of how Invader Medge came into our lives (whether you know her or not).

~Chapter 1: Death to Love~

"This is your new master Nit, find her and give her this PAK." a dark green eyed Irken said softly, handing the small robot a pink PAK.

The little robot, Nit, nodded grabbing the half sphere and putting it inside her head. After that the robot asked, _Why is this Master Fizza? Why are you giving me this mission? _the words swirled inside his head.

"Because, on my last vacation to Earth, I found her. She is not of age to be needing the PAK just yet, but because of something making her sick in her mind she will need this to survive and bring her, her health back." Fizza explained.

Nit tilted her bright silver head to the side, still not getting this mission at all. Fizza dug through his PAK and took out a more advanced modification, like his older one it was a small cable with flat rings on the ends only on the inside it did more and was more advanced. This one was the first, a prototype if you will. Fizza made it himself, and because of what was to happen he had no time to make sure it was safe.

He handed the object to Nit as well. "This will allow her communication with you, just like my implant."

_Explain reason of mission and gifts to the alien._

"I can't, not until I am finish with the things she needs." Fizza hissed.

The little SIR unit just stood there, watching her master run from one place in his quarters to grab something to another. He was in a hurry it seemed like, he dug through the closet and picked up some home made clothing-not of Irken uniform design or color but of what he beleived would fit his daughter watching her live her life for a month when he was on Earth.

He had watched the human girl, watched her actions and her reactions; he saw how blue made her smile and how robots had her curious. Fizza saw her love for 'music' some sound humans made that had not just their planet soothed but also himself.

"So much I want to give her, but not enough time to get it all or make it all." Fizza sighed, dashing back to his robot slave...no his robot friend.

_What are those things?_

Fizza handed a half metal half fabric-like material, a dress made of Irken fabrics and armour, with electrobes stitched into the fabrics. The thing was blue on the chest plating and skirt, with silver in the center and gray-blue metal for the sleeves and collar. Fizza also had the gray tights and gray long sleeved shirt to go with said uniform along with a pair of his own black gloves and his Irken mate's black boots.

"Here is the clothing she will need to wear once you find her and attach her with the pink Pak." he explained.

_Will she become Irken when met with 'her' PAK._

"If my hypothesis is correct, yes." Fizza said, dumping the clothes into the robot's bottomless head. Next he held a mini touch screen hologram computer, when off it was just two cylinders stuck together though, he opened up the mini computer.

_A mini computer? _Nit asked.

"Yes," Fizza scrolled through the written note he had on it and stopped at the bottom where it revealed how to make said dress. "This has how to make the clothing, so there is no need to order it from the Irken Tailor Planet."

Shutting off the mini computer, Fizza quickly moved onto the one peice that was not Irken, a peice of paper. Paper made from the lovely life of trees down on earth, the peice had been torn off a bigger peice when he was on earth where he used a broken wooden pencil to right on it. The code to get into his own voot cruiser, the cruiser was greatly upgraded just like Nit being as Fizza took more technology classes in the Academy than he did fighting or spying.

_The code for your ship, master? _

"It will be her ship once you have her in Irken form." Fizza said handing the paper and an automatic cruiser retrieval button.

Everything was put inside Nit's head for the time being along with another mini computer of Fizza's. He sat on the floor with his antenna flat against his head and his head hanging low; he knew what was to happen, even though he hadn't been sent to Prisonia-the prison planet- first before so.

_Shall I take the cruiser to Earth or leave it here, Master?_

A gloved hand rested on the flat top of his little friend's head. "Neither, take it, but drop it off at a planet near the earth so the Tallests do not find it."

_Inform of when take off is._

"Now, I will be going to trial soon."

_Goodbye Master. I will tell your daughter of you and how you stood for a planet that was to be destroyed._

Before the Irken could respond, Nit swiftly left his quarters and headed towards the parking hangar on the Massive. She knew her beloved Master wouldn't want her to stay any longer than needed or else, saying goodbye would be worse. Though most mechanical beings had no feelings Nit did, and she felt oily tears rise up in her lit up pink eyes.

_Goodbye Master..goodbye Fizza_

She found his cruiser quickly, seeing as he had painted it differently so that it truly showed his quiting of being an invader, it was now midnight blue in honor of his daughter. The daughter he found had more sympathy for the life around her, just like her father but obviously had found that sympathy quicker since hers had been stronger. Fizza hadn't felt anything for over two hundred years since he was just a smeet. But during a vacation the Tallests had given the high ranking Invader he found 'love', on a planet that he did not know even existed.

Nit had been with him, he had mated with a human female he had been in love with and left quickly not only had he found feelings and love, but he had broken many laws just on that day. Fizza had never been punished, but as his feelings grew he eventually exploded.

Fizza exploded, yelling at the Tallest of how he felt about invading and killing another planet, this is why he was going on trial. He had quit being an invader, he had disrespected the tallest. Nit could just see her master now, being dragged out of his quarters and brought to a trial that had been given to him as a gift for being a well respected and powerful Invader.

Nit crawled into the one person cruiser and tapped on the touch screen, sliding her clawed hand across a few times then touched a big red button that glowed with the Irken symbol on it. She wrapped her hands around the stick and pulled it as the cruiser began to hover. She kept herself linked with Fizza though, getting his signal still from his room. The signal was moving, heading to the main deck where both the Tallests were.

_Fizza?_

No response, so she took off, out of the open doorway but did not fly away from the Massive or the swarming ships around it. She had to stay close to her Master, there was no leaving your master once you were given one.

Nit watched the glowing dot on the scanner, watching her Master's life signal like a hawk, while she kept the midnight blue ship steadily drifting around the Massive's outer shell. The life signal stayed where it was for a minute or so, but then it began to blink. Three blinks each minute for the first two or three minutes, then four the next minute as it quickened and after ten minutes the signal disappeared.

_Fizza?_

_Fizza?!_

The little robot tried to make a noise of sorrow filled rage but because of the lack of a mouth or speaker where a mouth should be she was still silent. Nit blasted out of there quickly before even the smart little 'bot did something stupid, like blasting the Massive. She did shoot a rock out in space once a good twenty miles away from the Massive, to show her rage then continued on at hyper speed. Time for the six month journey to earth, a journey she had been on many times with Fizza...okay well three. A journey she didn't mind taking, only thing was she was alone now.

**A/N:**

**Now what will happen? Lets hope Nit gets to Earth safely and finds Fizza's hybrid daughter and completes her mission for her fallen comrad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hi, here is Chapter 2 of One Side Of Two. This chapter is where we start living with Fizza's daughter but do not worry we won't leave Nit hanging. We will be seeing this story through different eyes, not just Nit's and her Master but also a few others. Don't worry your pretty little heads, it won't at all be confusing since the point of view changes after we see what Nit is up to out there in space.**

**Though if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them just leave a review or PM me so I may answer them. Can't leave those questions pint up inside since there is a good chance not all your questions will be answered through the story.**

~Chapter 2: Anger and Sadness~

"Okay class, today is the first day of the second semester and I would like to introduce you to a new student." said a monotone voice that belnged to that of an old man with a balding head and pale blue eyes.

He gestured to the door where a young girl walked in, taking her ear buds out as she walked in. She had long blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and hung naturally straight and flat from her head. When she looked up after putting her headphones in a small red bag and stuffed it in her black leather purse. Her posture went from straight and at ease to slouched and uneasy when she saw not only was the teacher's eyes on her but so was the entire class was.

"Introduce yourself." ordered the oldman.

The girl nodded and turned to the class. "Um, hi, I'm Magy Swords and-"

"Hey she has a funny western accent!" someone yelled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ha! Ha Ha!"

Dib watched as her hands clenched into fists for a moment, they unclenched and the next moment she was scratching her left arm. Magy's eyes fell to the ground, he saw the light layer of green eyeshadow she wore bringing out her already too green eyes. She practically had snake eyes or cat eyes it looked like, Magy also had no blemishes though though sunburns on her nose and under her eyes made up for those.

'Nobody can be perfect.' Dib thought, he looked toward Zita who too had a good sculpted face and no blemishes. 'But they can think they are.'

"ENOUGH!" shouted the teacher.

Everyone went dead silent, all now just staring at the teacher with quick glances at the obviously freaked out new girl. The teacher, Mr. Baldwen, glared at the class for a moment before turning to Magy.

"Finish yor introduction then sit down and never talk again!" he ordered.

She nodded. "I am um, from Texas, I have three siblings, and uhh I like to draw and sing and uh." she bit back a squeak when her arm began to burn. "I, hate introducing myself."

"Good," Mr. Baldwen growled. "Now sit over there."

Magy looked over to where he pointed and saw an empty desk next to Dib who sat in the front row right by the classroom door. She nodded and without another word scurried over there and sat down, hunched over. Her hair fell off her shoulders, hanging to cover her face from eyes on either side of her.

"Pathetic."

This wasn't from Zita who sat behind Magy, it came from Dib's worst enemy who sat on the other side of her. The green boy sat there with a sharp toothed smirk on his face as if he won something. "Who knew humans could be more pathetic than they already are." Zim snickered.

Dib balled his hands into fists, though he knew this new girl would most likely laugh at him the moment she hears him say that Zim was an alien he couldn't let Zim make fun of her. Or the human race! Humans are not pathetic, they just had to be blind about Zim. Magy, may or may not be blind about Zim but it was obvious she was scared. With Zim making it worse for an innocent who didn't deserve it.

"Shut up Zim!" Dib hissed. "Humans aren't pathetic."

Zim smirked at him. "Then how come nobody has stopped me yet?"

"I said SILENCE!"

Both shut their mouths and went back to watching their teacher talk about some wars that happened long ago...in very very detailed way too. Dib looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the new girl had taken out a journal and had it open. At first Dib thought she was taking notes on this but when she drew a line off the blue notebook line he knew she was drawing. He looked over at Zim who was writing something down, probably an idea he suddenly came up with to destroy the earth.

If it had to do with Magy, Dib would not let that happen. No matter how much she laughs at him for his knowledge; he couldn't let any human become a test dummy for an alien.

...

Nit made the movement of sighing as she drifted around the empty space of the cruiser, hoping that Master was right about the human girl. He had mated with a human, but there was no possible way the human could make a smeet with Irken _and _human DNA. Irken were in fact built, they were techno-organics and were made with samples of DNA from two Irkens that had bonded and then the smeet or meets they wished to be created were made in cylinders in Smeeteries.

It made no sence if a hybrid was born from a human-a full organic. Even if Fizza was right, about him having a hybrid child what if the PAK killed the girl instead of transform her appearence and DNA?

...

Magy took one step into the cafeteria and by the smell and sight of the food they were giving to the students it made her stomach churn. No difference from her old school on the food, tasteless or barf flavor or both. She dodged different students walking to get in line or find a place to eat and crossed the library to the other doorway that lead upstairs to where the library was. When she got to the doorway a secuirity guard stood in it.

"Can I go up to the library?" she asked politely.

"No, not until lunch is half over." the man stated.

Her expression fell and she turned around to find an empty table to sit at while she waited for the time to pass. All the tables outside were full by just one glance out the windows and most of the indoor tables were full or filling up. Magy frowned, seeing that even in the cafeteria there was no place to sit especially because of the thing this school had that her other school didn't...cliques and a popular chain.

"Howdy Magy!" laughed some random girl from one of her classes as she passed with a stupid hillbillie look on her face.

"I don't have a heavy accent." she mumbled.

Looking around the crowded place the girl searched for an empty table to sit at only to find none. All the tables were full or had at least one person sitting in them. Dib sat with a dark violet haired girl who was smart enough to bring her own lunch, she was playing a GameSlave2 while she ate, another smart thing about her. Magy ignored the two and looked to find the green boy from her classes, Zim, sitting at his own table in the far corner.

Dib or Zim? Magy didn't want to sit with either, both didn't seem to fit well with her so instead of looking again she just waited for a table to be cleared. "Magy over here!"

She swung her head to find her brother sitting at a table alone, he had icey blue eyes with dark blonde hair with blue gray tips that he had decided to gel up and turn into spikes. For a moment she was thinking about going over to Dib, but realized he probably didn't want her over there.

"Coming Roger."

..rest of day later..

Magy pulled out her phone from her purse, and held the on button down until it began to boot up. Her brother was talking about his day and how he actually enjoyed it, how this girl Zita, a popular girl had said he looked cute. Zita, when he described her it was that same blue haired girl in her first class. Magy said nothing though, needing to stay calm so not only to not make a scene but so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Have you met Zita? She's so nice." Roger said.

That did it, since that little bitch had been clawing at her self esteem all day, bring it down three points. "Shut up!"

"What?" Roger asked.

"Stop talking, your voice is soo annoying along with that little brat you like so much!" Magy shouted.

The two stopped walking. "Don't talk about her, you-"

"I told you to shut up!" Magy interrupted, standing up to her full height of only being an inch shorter than her brother.

"No you shut up, you don't even know Zita." he argued.

The pissed off blonde girl kicked her brother's shin, he stumbled back wincing only slightly; he glared at her. "Magy, that hurt."

"Roger!"

Roger ran, Magy had her hand wrapped around her phone in a fist and ran after her older sibling. Just one punch and for once in her life she would be happy as hell, and finally get what she wants to see happen to him. Watch him be in pain, watch him getting hurt by her own hand and not just tired from running away from her.

Unknown to her, Dib and Zim had been in a fight on the other side of the building around the corner, not at the edge of school grounds near the cross walk. Zim ran, clutching his stomach after it had been kicked while Dib had a fist read to punch the fleeing alien boy. Like Zim Roger could run faster than the one attacking him, so both had a good enough gap between the two chase scenes. Zim ran in front of Magy and passed her before she ran into him, when Dib ran in front of her, he wasn't as lucky.

Not only was her brother out of sight but now there was an obstacle she couldn't dodge; Magy slammed hard into Dib's side when he tried to get out of the way. The two fell to the ground, Dib on his back sideways with Magy's head and arm on his chest.

Groans came from the two crash victims. "That hurt."

No duh captain obvious, Magy thought pushing herself up. "Ow, I think you bruised the bridge of my nose." she said feeling the sting in the center of her face.

Moisture ran quickly out of both her nostrils and dripped off her chin and onto the top of her hand holding the phone. Some of the red liquid landed on Dib's blue shirt that had a dead face with it's tonge sticking out, because of how she was hunched over.

"I think you dislocated the shoulder you ran into." he groaned.

Magy didn't hear him for she had one hand over her mouth and nose while using one hand to rummage through both her purse and backpack for a napkin or paper towel. Students were gathering around them, seeing the collision and both fights that had gone down. The two on the ground payed them no mind being too distracted by their injuries and the person they had crashed into, Dib anyway that is was; Magy's eyes kept flickering from inside her bag to the people around.

He watched the new girl frantically search for something in her bags, going through every pocket at least five times or more before she went with some scrap paper. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"My nose is bleeding." she stated turning taking the hand away that had been under her nose, it was drenched in blood while blood dripped right off the useless paper.

"Don't wipe your hand on your shirt." DIb said quickly, when he saw her about to wipe said bloody hand on her shirt.

He grabbed her wrist. "Come with me, I have napkins in my locker."

...

At the spiked boy's locker Magy had ditched the papers and instead just pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding, no matter how much the quickly forming bruise hurt. Dib cleaned up her hand first before she tried to get her shirt dirty again then handed her napkins for her nose. Magy put them under her nose, with a look of gratitude while trying to whipe her mouth clean and to stop the bleeding.

"How do you have so many napkins?" she asked, getting handed another when the other bundle got to wet.

Dib laughed. "To make it to where the alien can't clean himself up or dry himself off when wet with water or covered with food."

"What alien? Zim?" she asked using that one hand to pinch her nose while holding the napkin underneath.

"No, it's-" Dib froze. "Wait, did you just say Zim?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the green dude, Right?"

"Y-Yeah, do you seriously beleive he's an alien?" Dib asked astonished.

"Of course." Magy replied waving his astonishment off. "He is green, with no ears or nose and with no sign of there ever being either one there before, he doesn't even have five fingers on each hand just three and again not even the slightest sign of there ever being more."

"I know! Wait, I just shouted alien because of the skin and ears things how do you-"

"If you beleive, you know how and where to look for the tiniest things for abnormality." Magy interrupted.

Dib smiled widely at her, this was perfect! There's finally a person that really beleives Zim's an alien! He beleived her, because for one he hadn't shouted Alien yet today to her she has been avoiding every living thing today was one reason, but there were other reasons. Even when he told her why he had all the paper towels and napkins in his locker he hadn't even mentioned Zim's name either. Dib took the paper towels that were soaked in blood from her left hand and walked over to the trash can by the other wall.

"You really beleive in aliens?" he asked, dropping the bloodied towels in.

Magy pulled her hair back behind her ears and nodded shyly. "And other unnatural or supernatural creatures as well."

"So do I?!" Dib replied happily.

She gave him a small smile, that smile soon faded. "I should find my brother, he's supposed to walk me home."

Dib frowned. "Oh. Okay, get some more towels just in case you need them."

..

Outside Dib looked for his sister Gaz, who he was supposed to be walking home with while his hopefully new friend looked for her brother. He ran his fingers through the long slicked back spike on his head when he soon realized his sister had ditched him and that Magy's brother had probably ditched her as well. Magy waited though for a while too, with an annoyed pout on her face.

"Are you sure he didn't ditch you?" Dib asked.

Magy shook her head. "He wouldn't, he can't. He's supposed to take care of me and protect me. Momma's orders."

"Why? By the looks of it you were the one who could take care of yourself, not your brother." Dib said.

She pulled out her phone for who knows how many times and checked for any texts, they sat on the steps to the front of the school just watching as the place quickly got more empty as time went by. "Ugh!"

"What?" he asked, hearing the irritation.

"He did ditch me!" she growled, but sighed. "It says he also thought I walked home while he was still hiding from me."

"I could walk you home?" Dib suggested.

The girl gave him a sideglance, looking at him for a moment thinking if it would be the best of ideas. So far Dib had yet to show anything but kindness toward her, the new girl, but still deep in her gut she knew something wasn't right with him. She couldn't trust him. Just like every other person she had come in contact with in her life time.

She dug out the small red bag that held her headphones and opened it. "Okay but I'm going to listen to music."

Dib smiled. "Okay!"

...

Nit dug through her head out of paranoid boredom, all through the journey she had done nothing but keep on watch for any attackers, barely fallng into recharge without snapping back on when the autopilot had the ship shift slightly to get where she was going. Nit wanted to really look at the dress her now deceased master had made for his hybrid daughter. This would take her mind off things, she knew it...sorta.

Nit found it quickly and pulled it out. Just like the quick glance of it and how it looked it truly was made of metal and irken fabrics. Electrobes were stitched into the fabric while armour plating was attached to the upper part with thin metal attached to the center of the body right beneath said chest plating. The skirt swayed loosly but was strong enough to be nearly impossible to tear, that's because of the electrobes but the irken fabrics were always hard to tear.

Irkens after all, always had to look perfect, and the same. Being the same was law back on Irk which is why Fizza had been executed. Having no emotions was a rule, no care for other species but their own was law, and making the Tallests happy was natural instinct. Love was nothing to Irkens, it doesn't exist.

Irkens truly differ from other species and planets in more ways than just those. Nit knew this, seeing as she has been to many planets with Fizza to know this. She ran her hand along the fabric of the skirt, wondering.

Exactly what would Master Fizza's daughter look like as an Irken and how would she look in this beautiful dress he had made with his own hands?

**A/N:**

**How was that? Isn't our little story coming along great?! Now before the main question arises, Nit will be on earth soon since she left some time before Magy got to the school where Zim and Dib go to. Also Zim and Dib are in High Skool. If anyone was wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Here is a new chapter in this randomly made story about my character Medge and how she is here and blah blah blah. ANyway here is the chapter.**

~Chspter 3: Lots Of Sights~

At school Magy went to her first class with an icey cold RedBull in one hand while her phone was in the other. Music blasted into her ears from the earbuds stuck in them, so of course when she had passed Dib by the front door she didn't notice he said hello and in the hallway she didn't realize he was following her. In the classroom of her first class she saw him though, as he walked in mere seconds after she entered.

She pulled one of the buds from her ears and looked at him. "Whuh?"

"I said hi." he responded.

"Oh, uhhh, hi" Magy mumbled.

Dib sat down in the desk beside her. "You wanna come with me to scope out Zim's base? He already found my spie cams so I need to put new ones in different places."

She pulled her hair behind her head, sipping at her energy drink. "Sure, I guess."

"Sweet," he pulled a wrinkled peice of paper from a pocket on his trench coat. "Here is where is my house, come over and we can walk over together."

..

Once class started everyone were in their seats and Mr. Baldwen entered with a scowl on his old face. Obviously not in the best moods at the moment and didn't want to teach teens history. Magy sat sipping her RedBull, scribbling away in her sketchbook with no sense of her surroundings until. "Ms. Swords no drinks in class." he yelled.

Next thing she knew he snatched the can out of her hand and threw in the trash. "Yes sir." she said not really paying attention, though you could tell it had effected her, her hand tightened around her mechanical pencil.

Dib watched this and thought for a moment, but then went back to his own notes on Zim and how he was to infiltrate his base that night.

...

The small SIR unit exited the ship as it traveled, via AutoPilot and made the bottom of her triangular feet magnetic and began walking on the top of the cruiser. Her energy levels were going low and she needed something to bring them up, even just a bit. What she needed was a special liquid her old master would create when Nit would not fall into recharge to regain energy. The liquid was red and thick like the earth's 'syrup', so it took a while for the stuff to actually be turned to energy by her own systems.

Nit opened up the trunk of the cruiser slightly and climbed in so not to allow the Snacks inside to float away those and small technologies Fizza had made or had for invading. Before he...he got executed.

She shook her metallic head and continued her search for the liquid she needed, Nit held the trunk open slightly with one hand while she rummaged through everything. Donuts, chips, Dipin' Stix, popcorn, cookies, cupcakes, and other snacks were there but Nit dare not bother to scan them and name them. It was getting annoying so instead just looked and shoved whatever she had picked up aside.

_Come on!_

The search was draining her energy even more so Nit began to worry, she looked at something, scanned it, and tossed it against the side of the trunk before moving on. Nit picked up a dark pink metal cylinder with the irken symbol on it, the label on the lid said SIR Energy Fluid or SEF for short.

_Finally!_

Climbing out of the trunk and shutting it, Nit returned to the cockpit and shut the hatch before opening said bottle. Like expected the thick red liquid was in there, glowing ever so slightly with a see through appearence, revealing the lighter pink inner sides of the container. Nit sighed in releif, she found it before her energy levels got too low.

...

The bell rang for everyone to switch classes, when Magy got up she found Dib was no longer in the room. She shrugged and walked out the door, thinking she was on her own to get to her next class only to find he had waited outside the door. Dib smiled at her as she walked out of the room right after Zim, he gestured to the left in the direction both their classes were in.

"I hate Bio, it is soo boring." Magy mumbled, trying to start up a conversation.

Dib nodded. "It is."

"Which is why I always fail it." she said.

"I fail all my class, because of my obsession to expose Zim for the beast that he is." Dib said, his voice getting a bit louder on the last part.

"because, everyone else is too blind." she mumbled.

"Exactly!"

...

Nit stared into the now empty cylinder as the journey continued, the earth was just three days away and she didn't even know how the human would react to her. She also had no clue how to treat her new master when they met. The little robot scanned over the cylinder one last time before tossing it over her shining red shoulder.

_Humans are predictable but Fizza's daughter does not seem to act like the others. Making her unpredictable._

She rewound her memories and replayed the different times her master and herself had found the girl. One time was when the girl was young, in a place called an Elementary school back on earth. Nit noticed smiles and how she was happy yet at the same time stayed clear of the other humans around her except for the few that bothered to go up to her. Both Nit and Fizza had remained on earth at that for two years, noticing small changes in not only the little one's appearence but her personality.

Nit did not know how to describe the changes for she did not understand the correct terms for them all. For the behavior and such-she only knew the small things that was always mentioned for Invaders on Irk. What was programmed into her.

She tapped the touch screen a few times, making sure not to push any of the buttons or change the coordinates, she found herself thinking. Nit knew nothing of the alien she was to call 'Master', yet at the same time the little minibot did. Fizza had done most of the spying on the young one and had informed Nit of some things. One was the earthgirl had a strange bond with a creature called a cat.

_Information on earth animals; None._

Nit sighed again.

Of course, this is because Fizza had a habit of removing information of a planet's animals or creatures once he left. This made the SIR unit clueless as to what a cat was, when reviewing her memory files of when Fizza mentioned the thing.

_Step One to mission: Information Retrieval On Cats._

...

The moment school let out Magy made sure to be in the completely opposite place of the few people that knew her in the school-Dib and her brother Roger. She hated her brother and felt she should make the boy think she ditched him while with Dib to just try and make it seem like she forgot, another form of ditching. Though she had said yes to Dib that morning on helping him stalk Zim, Magy had actually not been paying full attention and now fully alert she wanted nothing more than to return home to her cats.

"What are you doing?"

Magy jumped in surprise, turning around to find a girl with dark violet hair with a dark red gaming device in her hands. The girl had the game closed and unlike the other times Magy saw her, she had her eyes on the person before her.

Dib's sister, who was she again? "Staying clear from my brother and uhh, Dib."

"Ah, so you aren't crazy after all." she said dryly. "Why are you avoiding my brother anyway? He said you liked the same stuff he did."

"I, uhhh, have chor-"

The unknown girl glared at her with light brown eyes full of flames. "Don't give me that excuse, what is the real reason?"

"I hate people and prefer to go home in peace while I listen to music." Magy stated softly but truthfully. "Happy?"

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Kay, my name's Gaz by the way."

And with that the freaky girl walked away from her, returning to where she had originally been when waiting for her own sibling. Right by the front stair case around the corner from where Magy was. Magy backed away slowly, never really expecting to come face to face with the girl that by the looks of it scared a lot of people. Though for some reason, Gaz, had come up to talk to.

Dib soon appeared out of the building, walking down the steps toward his terrifying sister, he spoke to her saying something the blonde teen could not make out. Gaz glared and pointed in her direction before walking away.

"Jerk." she muttered and took a few steps back.

Soon enough though the spikey haired boy was at the corner, looking right at her; she blushed for no reason still walking backwards. "Hey Magy!"

"Hi-" she slipped and fell backwards. Ow. "Dib."

"Are you okay?" he asked holding out a hand.

The fallen girl shooed the hand away and scrambled back onto her feet. She muttered a 'yes' as she brushed off the mud that was on her clothes. The lawn of the school's had been watered earlier that day since rain wasn't expected for another two weeks and the school wanted to keep up a good image apparently. AT least that's what she thought about why the mud was there.

Classic stupidity of schools. "How are you?"

"I'm great, lets get going so we can prepare quiker." Dib exclaimed.

...

Nit turned around and continued her research on another screen on the other side of the cockpit. She scrolled through the different connections that interferred in her signal, keeping her from reaching some kind of small signal she had found coming from the earth. The signal had been Irken it appeared and Nit depserately wanted to find out which Invader it came from by finding it and looking into the codings.

_Hopefully the Earth is still intact, that this is just a first call from this Invader. Master can't be dead before I even meet her._

Nit swirled through signals and the different planets they came from. None coming from Earth. This had the mute robot ready to punch a deep hole into the computers she worked on to show her rage.

...

Zim screamed in anger, when suddenly the communications line turned to snow on his computer. Something had interfeered, making the short invader unable to call his Tallests! He slammed his fists down on the keyboard before getting up to go check to see if there was a problem with the stupid satilitte on the roof.

"Computer, take me to the roof." Zim ordered.

The floor rose swiftly, following the orders given and bringing him to the roof in half a minute or less. What the Irken found was a small green dog dressing up the satilitte and painting it while it's disk hung upside down.

"Gir!" Zim shouted at the nuesence. "Stop that right now!"

"Awe, but it's pwetttty!" Gir whined.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

**I have read over all the chapters and I realized the lack of preperation for this story and the rushed writing and any other mistakes on writing I made. Whatever those are. I have decided to stop writing this story.**

**Now before anyone yells at me for quiting, or whatever. Don't worry, I'll just be re-writing everything so it will be even better. As well as mix this storyline up with my story START as well, since that has been swimming in my mind for a while now. **

**Just an obvious warning though, the story may be renamed all sorts of things will/may change . Considering I have been watching Invader Zim episodes now, I re-realized their personalities and wish to get this right since I am thinking of big things for this whole thing. Big things indeed.**

**Now a note like this will be in my other story so if you read that one as well, you're just gonna end up reading these same words and so forth.**

**My two IZ stories will remain up until like the 3rd chapter of the mash up version or new version. Just so I can get ya'lls opinion on if any of my writing has improved. I need to get better at writing so I can rise even higher than 15,000+ views on a story. Also getting better at writing will just be great! **

**Anyway I will see ya'll when the new version of this story is up.**

**-Invader Medge**


End file.
